Attempts have been made to model or to predict the forces, such as yaw forces, applied to coiled tubing when it is submerged into the ocean for a variety of purposes, such as to provide a connection between a floating vessel and an underground pipeline or well. These models attempt to determine the useful life of such coiled tubing given the forces to which the pipe is subject as it is uncoiled into the water often to depths of 20,000 to 30,000 feet. For example, yaw is created along the longitudinal axis of the tube. Due to the enormous number of variables to be simulated, these models are often inaccurate or cost prohibitive. Additionally, as forces fatigue the pipe, often beyond the point of plastic deformation, the models often no longer apply, because the assumed mechanical properties of the pipe are no longer accurate.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.